Truth or Dare
by NinjaDP
Summary: Story: Organization members; Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and Xigbar play a game of truth or dare! This is a revised version, with a few new twists! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare: Organization style**

Story: Organization members; Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and Xigbar play a game of truth or dare!

**In Demyx's room**** - The First Dare **

"Hey guys, I know a game we could play and its lots of fun." Demyx began. "It's called Truth or Dare!" Xigbar gives him a look. "Dude, that's a girls' game!"

"There's no way I'm playing a girls game." Axel protested. Demyx turned to Roxas, "What about you, Roxas? Don't you want to play?" Demyx stared at him begging like and Roxas tries not to answer knowing that Axel is glaring at him. "What about you Marluxia?" Marluxia turns toward Demyx. "Will there be flowers?"

"Uh, sure, why not?" Demyx reassured. "Okay, I'll play!" Marluxia agrees. "See, Marluxia's playing!"

"Marluxia's an idiot," thought Axel. However, due to extreme boredom they all

reluctantly agreed to play and begin.

"I'll go first," Demyx started. "Axel! Truth or dare?" Axel was silent. "Axel!" Demyx shouted.

"Fine, dare." He answered.

"Good, now I dare you…" Demyx paused. Just then, he thought up the most perfect prank, "To sing the Oscar Mayer Wiener theme song!"

"What!?" Axel shouted. "And…," Demyx added, "It has to be in front of Saïx!"

"HELL NO!" Axel yelled. "There is no friggin' way I'm singing in front of that jerk!!!"

"Heh-heh…" Roxas snickered. "It's a dare, you have to do it!" said Xigbar. "Yeah!" Marluxia shouted.

"And if I don't?" Axel questioned with a sly smirk on his face. The group was silent, they didn't know what to say. For a moment Axel thought he had them. That is, until Demyx took something out of his pocket. "See, these?" As he showed them to Axel, Axel's face turned pale. "That's right, if you don't sing, then these _embarrassing_ photos will be posted on every yaoi porn site!" The others were quiet, Axel was pissed. "You wouldn't…" he said. Demyx smirked, "Are you willing to find out…?"

**In front of Saïx's room**** –**

There is a knock at Saïx door. "What now?" he says monotonously. He goes to open the door and sees the five idiots standing outside. "What do you want?" Saïx asks. They say nothing, or at least Axel doesn't, the other three are just chuckling and Demyx is holding his hand up as if he were an orchestra maestro.

"Three, two, one, go!" Demyx signaled. Axel began to sing, in a low voice,** "****Oh, my bologna has a first name…" **

"Louder or I'll make you sing it again!" Demyx threatened lightly. Axel begins to sing louder. "IT'S O-S-C-A-R," Axel continues, even louder now. "My bologna has a second name it's M-A-Y-E-R, oh I love to eat it everyday, and if you ask me why I'll say --- ."

"Big finish!" Demyx cheers.

"'Cause Oscar Meyer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!" Axel finishes. "Finally…" he mutters.

Demyx then cheers, "One more time!"

"HELL NO!" Axel replied, all flamed up. Xigbar, Roxas, and Marluxia burst out with laughter. Saïx is disturbed, Axel is silent with deep loathing ness of this moment. After a while, Saïx then found the will speak, "I see… Axel, you have reached a new level on the moron scale."

"Ha ha!" Demyx laughed. Saïx looked toward Demyx. "You too." he added.

"Eh," not surprised "What else is new…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in Demyx room**** - The Second Dare **

"O.k. Axel," Demyx begins, again. "Your turn. Choose your victim!"

"Good. Roxas…" He said with an evil grin. No surprises there. "Truth or dare?" Axel asked. Roxas, knowing better, replies "Truth." Un-phased by his creepy grin.

"Okay… Is it true YOU were hitting on Yuffie at the coffee shop?" Axel asked, seeminglygetting into Roxas' face. Marluxia and Demyx both shouted, "Ooooooooooh!"

"Dude, she's like way older than you!" Xigbar stated. Roxas was silent. "….she was only 3 years older." Everyone, but Axel, had a smirk on their face. "Busted!" Marluxia shouted. Xigbar looked at Axel "Poor Axel, you must be jealous." Axel didn't answer. (But you _know_ he's jealous.)

"Heh-heh, only 3 years older." Demyx saidAll stare at Demyx. Oo

"What? I've hit on girls way older than that!"

"Yeah, like your grandma!" Xigbar jeered. "Ohhhh!" Roxas and Axel shout. o Marluxia didn't get it but still laughed anyways.

"Shut up!" Demyx yelled, a little miffed.

"Heh-heh, okay Roxas it's your call." Axel informed him. Clueless as usual, "Huh? Oh! Right, uh, Marluxia. Truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare me sunny!" Marluxia dared Roxas, in a confident tone.

Roxas was a little disturbed by this, but coolly brushed it off. "Right…. I dare you to…"

**In Vexen's room**** –**

The sound of Vexen's singing was heard as he walked into his room. "Ah, what a refreshing bath." He said, however his mouth dropped and his expression drastically changed the moment he saw what had been done to his room. Flowers, flowers everywhere. Each nook and cranny was covered with a variety of brightly colored flowers that only a fool would have dared to vandalize his room with. And he knew who that fool was…

"MARLUXIA!!!!" Vexen shouted in such a heightened tone of rage. (He must've been pissed.) Marluxia appeared, "_Yes_?" He was standing behind the mountainous pile of flowers that laid upon Vexen's research table. This infuriated Vexen even more. And if you're wondering about the others, they were laughing behind the safety of Vexen's door.

Break time! See ya! (Heh-heh, stupid Marluxia…)

Kingdom Hearts characters © Tetsuya Nomura


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in Demyx's room (again)**** –**** The Third Dare**

Marluxia, frozen in a block of ice, is being thawed out with a hair dryer. "Well, we managed to thaw some off the ice with Larxene's hairdryer." Demyx had a black eye. He looked towards Axel. "You know, you could have stopped Larxene from punching the crap out of me!"

"Why spoil the fun of seeing you get your ass kicked by a girl? Again…" Axel sneered.

"Let's keep playing!" Roxas insisted." This is starting to get interesting" Marluxia is finally thawed out. "Your turn Marluxia." Axel said. "Yay!" Marluxia shouted with glee. "Xigbar, I dare you—."

"You got to ask truth or dare first, stupid dude!" Xigbar nicely reminded him.

"Oh, right… truth or dare?" Marluxia asked.

"Knowing you, truth." Xigbar said thinking as though he had dodged a bullet with that choice.

"How old are you?" Xigbar was silent. "Xigbar?"

"I'm not telling you, dude."

"Hey, no fair!" Marluxia turns toward Demyx. "Demyx make him tell!"

"Okay, you're allowed three questions." Demyx explained. "If you don't answer any, then you have to do a dare!"

"And if I don't?" Xigbar asked defiantly. Another smirk appears on Demyx's face. "I didn't say I only had embarrassing photos of Axel…"

"Okay fine! Next question, dude" Xigbar asked with discontent.

"How'd you lose your eye?" Marluxia asked.

"….next question."

"What color is your underwear?" Marluxia asked with glee.

"What kind of question is that?!" Xigbar questioned with shock and disturbance.

"A question that counted!" Demyx reminded. "And since you didn't answer any, time for --!"

"Yay! Now then, I dare you…" Marluxia paused. "To scare our boss!"

"That's it?" Xigbar asked, expecting something worse. "That's easy. I'll just tell him that he's in credit card debt and the repo men are coming this way."

"I guess that would scare someone like Xemnas." Demyx said aloud.

Marluxia didn't agree. "Nuh-uh, we're doing it _**my**_ way!"

"This'll be good." Axel thought.

**In the shower room**** – **

Behind the shower curtain you can see the silhouette of Xemnas as he is washing himself. (Not that you'd want to.) As he was washing and singing the "Don't cha!" song (horribly), the water temperature changed and he began to scream. "Aaah! COLD!! Stupid Xaldin and his hot tub, he's

always using up the hot water!" Then suddenly the water turned steaming hot. "GAAH!!!!" He jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, dried off, and turned off the shower. "….stupid…I'll get him…" Xemnas muttered. He grabbed for his coat but couldn't find it. "What? Hey! Where's my….? Ugh…" He takes the towel and wraps it around his waist. He then exits the shower room and walks into the hallway, holding the towel around his waist, and muttering a few foul words.

"Some frigging wise guy probably thought it would be funny if their boss were to walk

around in the hall stark naked!" He said in a tone of anger.

Comes to his bedroom door. "Well it's not going to work," He opens the door and walks into his room. "Because I have a towel on—AAAHH!" Arrows had suddenly shot out towards Xemnas. He dodged them, however they hit everything else in his room. The arrows then finally stopped.

"Wha–, wha…?" Xemnas panted. Just then Xigbar appeared from behind the door way of the room.

"Uh, hi boss." He greeted, in a sincere voice. "You're probably wondering why I was shooting at you. Um, ya see—"

"Xigbar!? You did this!?" Xemnas exploded with rage. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? WERE YOU TRYING TO **KILL** ME!?" He was quite furious.

"No, wait, you understand! It was just a dare—"

"A WHAT!?" Still steaming.

"Uh, I was all Marluxia's idea! He made me do it!" Xigbar breaks down and squeals, pointing at the doorway from where Marluxia stood and watched behind the whole time. Xemnas then looks and sees Marluxia, waving back with a happy-go-lucky grin on his face. Xemnas then looks back at Xigbar.

"You expect me to believe a pink-haired pansy influenced you to do this?" Xemnas rhetorically asked. "That sounds like something a drunk would say!"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Xigbar says, trying to weasel his way out.

"Nice try." Says Xemnas, in a dark tone.

Kingdom Hearts characters © Tetsuya Nomura


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Demyx's room (again, again) – Another Joins the Fun

**Back in Demyx's room (again, again)**** –**** Another Joins the Fun**

All is well in Demyx's room. The org. members have returned unscathed, Axel is enjoying himself, and Marluxia is being strangled by Xigbar.

"BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL NEVER GET A RAISE _AGAIN!!_" Xigbar shouts infuriatingly and tries to strangle Marluxia to death.

"…can't… breathe…" Marluxia utters. Demyx mean while is trying to break them apart.

"Quit it guys, let's just keep playing!" Demyx pleads.

"Not yet! NOT UNTIL I TASTE HIS BLOOD!!" Xigbar shouts. Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas quietly watch from the other side of the room.

"Man, Demyx, you were right! This game _is_ much better than cable!" Axel snickered. He takes out a sea-salt ice-cream bar and starts eating it.

"Couldn't you at least help me?!" Demyx asked Axel. "Uh, no." Axel replied. Still eating the ice-cream. "Want some?" He asked Roxas, holding the ice-cream toward him. 

"No thanks." replied Roxas.

"_WHY WON'T YOU CROAK YOU FRICKIN' BRAINLESS PINK-HAIRED MONKEY_?!" Xigbar shouted with fury as he shook Marluxia's already straining neck side to side. As Axel and Roxas watch Demyx, Xigbar, and Marluxia, there is a knock at the door.

"Could one of you guys get that?" Demyx asked. "I'm kind of busy!" Axel gives Roxas the ice-cream to hold and walks to the door. Axel opens the door, and is quite surprised.

"…. Zexion?"

Zexion is standing in the doorway, and staring back at Axel. "I want in." he demanded

"In what?" Axel asked quizzically.

He clarifies. "In the game…let me play." He demands again. There is a pause, and then…

"What?!"

"What?!"

"Hunh?!" said Xigbar, looking away for a moment.

Marluxia then manages to break free of Xigbar's grip. "-gasp- I'm free!!" He shouts. Xigbar hears this and turns back. "Like hell you are!" he strangles Marluxia again, gripping on to his neck even tighter. Axel meanwhile was shocked, but in a cool way.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, "So… can I play?" Zexion asked. Everyone then looks at Demyx, wondering what his decision will be.

"Uh, sure." Demyx then stands up, neglecting Marluxia's strangulation. "The more the merrier!"

**Later**** -****The Fourth Dare**

"Now that Zexion's in, things are going to start heating up!" Demyx said. Zexion then eyed Axel from the corner of his eye. Axel was aware of it. "Don't worry, I won't burn anything….much."

Acting as a game show announcer, Demyx then shouted "Let the games continue!"

"Hey Zexion, do you know how to play?" Xigbar asked.

Zexion looked at Xigbar. "…A little, why do you ask?"

Xigbar smirked. "'Cause it's my turn and I'm not going to be easy on you!" He asks. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zexion replies.

"Hmm," _Well, this is a bummer. _Xigbar thought._ I was hoping he would pick dare. Then again, this is Zexion we're talking about…lazy emo kid. _

"Come on! Ask a damn question already!" Axel said, becoming impatient. "Alright, alright!" With time running out, Xigbar then asks a rather poorly thought up question. "Uh….How old am I?" Everyone gives him a look. Axel sneers, "What, Xigbar, you forget how to count again?"

Xigbar glared at him. "Shut up, smart-ass." The rest of the group was a bit disappointed. Demyx even commented, "Gee, Xigbar. I was kind of hoping for a better—"

"40."Zexion announced bluntly. Everyone looked at Zexion, then looked at Xigbar. "Is that true?" Roxas asked. Xigbar was silent, but the group still stared at him. Xigbar finally replied.

"….He's right." Then suddenly, Marluxia shouted with an obnoxious voice. "Eww! Forty-year-old virgin!!" The room exploded with laughter. Axel and Roxas laughed with tears coming down their faces, Demyx was rolling on the floor, and Zexion was chuckling under his breath. Xigbar's eye was narrow as he glared at Marluxia, thinking of hateful intentions to do upon him. (Wow, that sounded perverted.)

"Marluxia, hate you enough as it is. At point, I don't mind going to jail for murder…" Xigbar threatened. Behind Marluxia's head formed a giant sweat drop.

Soon the group started to calm down, and continued with the game. "It's my turn now, right? So…what do I do?" Zexion asked sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" Roxas asked. "Jeez, Zexion, haven't you ever played truth of dare before?"

"Well, I usually don't play girl games…" Zexion pointed out. Roxas was quiet. "It's simple," Demyx explained. "You just ask the person 'Truth' or 'Dare', they pick one and then…"

"That's when you get to screw with 'em!" Said Axel with an evil looking smirk. Zexion, who was sitting next to him, moved 3 ft. away.

"Yup, exactly." Demyx added. "And guess what, I'm your victim!" he said, ever so cheerfully. "So just TRY to do your worst…." Five minutes passed.

**In the bathroom**** –**

The group was in The Castle's bathroom area as they proceeded to watch Demyx complete his dare. They were huddled around something.

Demyx spoke, "Why do I have to do this?" He looked at what was in front of him and the others snickered.

"Because you couldn't answer the simple questions Zexion asked you." Axel reminded.

"They were damn algebra questions!" Demyx complained. "How was I supposed to know what 16x - 64 equals to!?"

"Obviously it true you suck at math." Xigbar commented. "Indeed, everyone knows that the answer is 11!" Marluxia stated. He then dramatically strikes a pose and points to the toilet. "Now then, DRINK FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MERRIMENT AND JOY!" He says, rather gallantly.

Axel, Xigbar and Roxas burst with tears of laughter. Zexion tries to hide his laughter by chuckling quietly. Demyx regrets ever starting this game.

"Come on now! Do it, you know you want to!" Xigbar 'tempts' Demyx. "After all… it's all in good fun." Zexion points out, smiling.

Demyx lifts the toilet seat. "Ugh, it smells awful! Worse than Xemnas's cheap clone!" Demyx complained. "Don't smell it, just drink it!" Axel shouts. Axel takes Demyx's head and pushes it into the toilet, almost drowning Demyx in it until he finally takes a big gulp of the toilet water!

"EWWWW!!" Demyx shouts.

Xigbar points at Demyx and laughs heartedly (even though he doesn't have a heart but why point that out?) and Roxas can hardly breathe. Zexion is, once again, silently chuckling and Marluxia keeps chanting 'swirly.'

After shoving Demyx's head all around the toilet, Axel that brings his head up and asks Demyx "Heh heh heh…How's it taste?"

The expression on Demyx's face is a mix between utter disgust and wanting to social suicide (priceless). "This is sick and it tastes horrible!"

"Just two more gulps and you'll be free." Zexion said. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to break the dare rules now, would you?" Axel asks slyly.

"Yes! Yes I would!" Demyx pleads. Axels pauses for a moment. "Uh, I don't think so." He then drowns Demyx some more. (which is odd because he's the dude that controls water, so…?)

**Later in the hallway**** –**

There is a secret meeting between Zexion and Saïx.

"So do you have it?" Saïx asks.

"Yes, it's all on tape." Zexion replies.

"Are you sure?" Saïx asks suspiciously.

"Yes, everything. The part when they draw on Luxord's face with permanent marker while he's asleep, the part when they volunteer to do Lexeaus's laundry and dye all his whites pink, the part when they sneak on Xemnas while he's tanning and suntan the words 'I LIKE MEN HERE' on his chest, and even the part where Axel had to wear Larxene's bra and stuff them with melons." Zexion pauses. "Frankly, I didn't know she wore bras…"

"Neither did I… Anyways, good work. Here's the 50 munny for a job well done." Saïx and Zexion exchange items.

"Now I can buy Final Fantasy XIII."

"And I can show this on the Organization's movie night… Or maybe Youtube…."

**The End**

Finally it's done! Now I can die happy! :D (Not that I want to.)

Kingdom Hearts characters © Tetsuya Nomura

Disclaimer: I don't own youtube.


End file.
